Blooming Love chocoberry
by hanagrace
Summary: After winning the Grand Prix Ichigo finds herself separated from the Sweet Princes for a year. Against all odds will Ichigo and Kashino be able to deliver their feelings to each other! check it out
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fan-fiction story. Hope you guys enjoy it :)  
Well I have changed some facts regarding the characters from Yumeiro Patissiere. But ya it is a blend of both my imagination and the actual story.

This is the time after they have won the Grand Prix.  
Ichigo and the sweet princes- Kashino,Hanabusa and Andoh aged 15 Ichigo's POV

"Woah! I am extremely happy that we have won the Grand Prix ." I said jumping around all over the place.

"Yup we all are Ichigo-chan" said the rose prince Hanabusa giving me one of his elegant smile.

"I am so excited about time we are going to spend here in Kashino ? looking at the spacing out blondey.

"Huh~!Ya of course idiot! This is like all of our dreams coming true. Why would anyone not be happy about it?!"said Kashino looking at me with his ever grim face.

"Ya ya you are right ! " I said. But somehow I am a bit concerned regarding the way Kashino is acting these days.

Ya that's right!After we won the competition Kashino even though he looked happy something weighed in his mind. But I ignored it thinking it must be something personal.

Normal POV

"Well congrats to all of you. You guys have done a great job." "said Henrie-sensie to team Ichigo.  
"And I am sure all of ou are anticipating on studying here in Paris"

All of them nodded their heads unanimously. Well it was obvious that they were way to eager to study in Paris.

"But I have some changes regarding that!"

"I would like Ichigo Amano to study in St. Marie's branch in USA for 1 year "(dunno if it is actually there heh)

"What?! But why ?! "said Ichigo shocked and suprised.

"Well you see the next one year i am planning on teaching in 's branch in America. So I would like you to study under me. I think i told you the reasons before right? Regarding your grandma and my grandpa!"

"Well yes sensie. But-!

"I understand Ichigo! But its for all of your benefit! So think about it ok?

Ichigo's POV

was completely shocked regarding the news. One year without seeing my friends Hanabusa-kun, Andoh-kun and most of all Kashino.  
And also thier sweet spirits..

*sigh*

Well whatever it is, I will do my best so that all of us can make sweets together again, I thought.

"Yes sensie I will go" I said inspite of the grief that filled my heart.

"Well that said you will leave in three days" replied Henrie-sensie.

I turned to look at my friends to see how they felt"

Kashino's POV

One year without Amano! Just what is going on here, and here I was thinking of telling her how I feel.

I glanced at her and her feelings were so transparent. Ofcourse she was feeling depressed.

She looked at us. There was silence between us and then Andoh broke it.

" t's ok Amano-chan ,we will always support you" "said Andoh looking a bit depressed himself.

"Ya Ichigo-chan next year all of us will surely meet up and have great time together" said the roses boy with a cheerful tone.

"Yes I will miss you all for sure" said Amano feeling a bit better.

I gave her one of my haughty advices,"Ya baka, better train yourself well alright." trying to hide the saddness in my heart.

Time skip

And there she flew away... Well we will be meeting soon...

After 1 year, 's Japan

Normal POV

Hanabusa, Andoh and Kashino met up with their classmates who had returned from Paris two weeks back.

"Oh hey Lemon-chan,Kana-chan and Rumi-chan" "said Hanabusa giving one of his best rosy smile.

"Hello Sweet Princes, welcome back" "said Lemon along with the other two.

"So it's start of summer vacation tomorrow, lets plan about the welcoming party for Ichigo returning tomorrow" "said Rumi.

"Uh-huh "said Andoh nodding reassuringly.

nd everything was planned and amongst them there was one person who seemed to be disturbed about something.

Kashino's POV

Man she is returning tomorrow. I have no clue how to face her,thought Kashino with a tinge of rosy red blush on his face.

"Well someone seems to be eagerly expecting for tomorrow" said the rose guy nudging at me.

I was really pissed at this guy but did not want to react about it. I just brushed passed him and walked away.

Little did I realize what awaited me tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

This is the 2nd chapter of Blooming Love Chocoberry...

Return of Amano Ichigo

ICHIGO'S POV

"Oooh! Vanilla, I am so excited to meet everyone ! I said to my sweet spirit when the plane was descending.

"Yup me too! By the way I know why you are eager to meet everyone or is it a certain someone?" said vanilla smirking at me.

"Hey! what is with that look ?! " I said blushing at the look on her face.

"Anyways you are right! This time I am going to take the iniative of confessing my feeling to him and you are going to lose in the bet" I said feeling the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

Time skip

BACK IN THE COOKING ROOM

KASHINO'S POV

Any minute now and I will be meeting her after 1 year.. 1 year was no joke to me..  
I seriously missed her smile and her klutzness in my life..

The door burst open and I found myself looking at (my) Ichigo who looked absolutely stunning in her yellow loose top and jean with her hair let down.

It was like I never expected her to be this beautiful...

She came and hugged everyone with tears in her eyes and was brimmed with happiness.

When she looked at me my heart skipped a beat and she gave me a slight embrace and I was blushing a bit..  
This only Andoh and Hanabusa noticed it...

Well the party went on for an hour and I sorta glanced at her..

Well what do you think she was actually sleeping.. Jet lag I guess..

But I found myself staring at her as if I was separated from her years together..

The gentle and warm smile was plastered on her face while she was sleeping like an angel..

After sometime everyone left to their dorms , Ichigo tagging along with them half asleep..

Uwaah! What should I do? Should I tell her? Will she reject me ? , I thought stumbling to my dorm..

TIME SKIP

IN THE EVENING After a good sleep

ICHIGO'S POV

Following my usual custom I offered sweets to fairy god spirit and hoped that everything turnS out well...

I along with my spirit wandered in Marie's garden for a walk when I met Kashino there sitting on a bench reading a book.

Well what should i do? Should I tell him now or ? Nope I am determined I will tell him now, I thought staring at him.

"Hey Kashino", I blurted out waving my hand, a bit embarrased at my action.

"Hi" said Kashino , he looked at me for a second and then went back into his book.

To say the truth I was slightly depressed by his behaviour.. But ~~duh this is Kashino we are talking about..

KASHINO'S POV

*thump* *thump* I heard my heart beat faster...

The very sight of hers makes my heart beat faster.. At this rate I seriously can't tell her , I thought looking into my book to hide my embarrassment..

She came and squatted next to me and gave me one of her cheerful looks..

NORMAL PoV

"So what's up Kashino?,How was your time you spent in Paris?", said Amano looking at her blondey friend..

"Ya it was great.. No klutzy girl to mess around my work.."said Kashino smirking at the brunette..

"Oh ya! Hmph ! Glad you had a great time.. said Ichigo pouting at him.

"Hmm"

~~Awkward Silence~~

ICHIGO'S POV

Well I guess I better say it now..

"Hey Kashino " I said in a low voice.

"Ya ?" he said without looking at me.

"I really like you. Will you go out with me? " I said as fast as I could.

And once again he did not react to it.

Well I thought he needed sometime and ran from that place towards the school orchid.

KASHINO'S POV

I just sat there not able to take in what just happened..

And then the next thing I realised was Chocolat hittig me hard on my face..

"Baka Kashino! Do you even realise that she actually confessed to you?!" she said fuming at me..

As if a thunder bolt hit me I ran towards her direction mentally screaming at my behaviour..

Among the sweet smelling strawberries I found my Ichigo staring at the plants.

Next thing I realized was that I had pulled her into a tight embrace not wanting to let go of her ever..

She then looked at me and said "So? Did it strike you now and what is the answer to my conf-"

Before she could finish her statement I pulled her into a deep passionate kiss revealing all my feelings for her which I wanted to convey..

Then she blushed slightly and said "baka Kashino"! Hmph!"

While we were walking back I asked her "Hey Amano was your love the red or the pink strawberry? smirking..

She said "It was a blooming chocoberry filled with love just for you.."

I blushed when she told me such a cute straightforward answer and thought of when she had become so daring.. And anways I gave her a small peck on the cheek and wanted to hold her hand forever..

I know it turned out to be really dumb.. I just couldn't think of how to continue it since its my first time..

Anyways please give in your reviews for this story..

Hope I write an interesting story in the future and thanks for reading it..


End file.
